transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Power Struggle
Transformers: Power Struggle is a TV series on Cartoon Network. Plot Battered, broken, and beat; Megatron and his remaining army of decepticons turn to myths and legends to try and get the power they need back in order to reignite the war. Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime - Leader. Transforms into a long nose cab. * Jazz - Optimus Prime's right hand man. Transforms into a car. * Bumblebee - Scout. Transforms into a compact car. * Ciffjumper - Field solider and Demolitions expert. Transforms into a 4x4 pickup truck. * Depth Charge - Underwater operations. Transforms into a cybertronian submarine. * Novastar - Pyrotechnic. Transforms into a sleek cybertronian car. * Trailbreaker - Inventor/Technician. Transforms into an auto repair van. * Pipes - Maintenance. Transforms into a van Decepticons * Megatron - Leader. Transforms into an attack helicopter * Jetstrike - Air Commander. Transforms into an attack jet reminiscent of an F-15 * Thundercracker - Bomber. Transforms into a stealth bomber * Skywarp - Bomber. Transforms into a stealth bomber * Ransack - Hooligan. Transforms into a motorcycle * Roughstuff - Hooligan. Transforms into an armored van * Venom - Poison expert. Transforms into mobile laboratory * Scorponok - Medic? Transforms into scorpion * Scalpel - Minicon. Transforms into medical tool * Shoxic - Inventor. Transform into toxic waste truck * Constructicons - Soldiers and builders. Transform into many different construction vehicles * Seekers - Soldiers. Transform into many different types of planes. On Cybertron Autobots * Wheeljack * Ironhide * Inferno * Warpath * Cosmos Decepticons * Shockwave - Scientist. Transforms into cybertronian tank and turret. * Acid Storm - Transforms into cybertronian jet * Sunstorm - Transforms into cybertronian jet Unaligned Starscream's Army * Starscream - Leader. Transforms into cybertronian jet * Barricade - Second in command. Transforms into police car. * Grindcore - Brute. Transforms into steam shovel * Nitro - Demolitions. Transforms into jet. Swindle Co * Swindle - Salesman. Transforms into pickup truck Junkions * Wreck-Gar - Leader * Cy-Kill Velocitronians * Override - Leader. Transforms into sleek car. * Moonracer - Override's rival. Transforms into sleek car * Blurr * Wildrider * Mainframe - Mechanic. Animatronians * Gnashteeth * Terrorsaur * Slash * Grimlock * Scorn * Skar Gigantionian Heralds of Unicron * Grindor * Sideways * Galvatron * Nemesis Prime/Tarn * Cyclonus * Scourge * Sweeps Toy Only * Crankcase * Decepticharge Episodes Season 1 # Decepticons Rising part 1. (Synopsis: The Decepticons are back! Autobot city is raided for its energon, it's now up to Optimus Prime and his Autobots to stop them!) # Decepticons Rising part 2. (Synopsis: Optimus and Megatron meet again! the fate of the world depends on the outcome of this calamitous battle!) # 10000 Photon Charges Under The Sea. (Synopsis: The constructicons are building a mining facility under the sea. Depth Charge has been sent to find out why.) # Bee in the city (Synopsis: Bumblebee has been sent on a mission to retrieve some books from a library. Simple, right? Unfortunately, Ransack and Roughstuff stand in his way!) # Isolation (Synopsis: Shoxic toils away in his lab, Venom tries to get him outside, but what they find requires an intrusive visit from Novastar and Jazz) # The space bridge (On Cybertron debut episode) (Synopsis: The constructicons build a new space bridge. Jetstrike, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Scorponok go to Cybertron. Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, and Cliffjumper pursue them.) # Haywire # Traitors (Starscream's Army debut episode) # A Dummy's Guide to Conquering # Exile # Hooliganism # Poisoned Well # Distress Signal (Pipes' debut episode) # Relocation # Breaking away # Confrontation # mysterious Messages # The secret weapon part 1 (Swindle's debut episode) # The secret weapon part 2 # The secret weapon part 3 Season 2 # Lost, But not forgotten # Colonies # Refuel # Beam me up! # Fly me to the moon # Faster (Velocitronians debut episode) # Merchandising # Air Raid (Nitro debut episode) #Tornado (Grindor, Galvatron, Scourge, Cyclonus debut) # Highway to nowhere # An energy fit for a king part 1 # An energy fit for a king part 2 # The ideal decepticon (Tarn/Nemesis prime debut episode) # Firefight #Scrap-Heap (Junkions debut) # # # #Toxic Effects #Prelude Season 3 # Which way? (Sideways debut) # Forest Fire # # Primal Instinct # Survival of the fittest # # # # # # # # # # Final Countdown part 1 # Final Countdown part 2 # Final Countdown part 3 # Final Countdown part 4 # Final Countdown part 5 # Final Countdown part 6 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series